Can I Stay The Night?
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: When Adrien's girlfriend cheats on him, he somehow finds himself at Marinette's house, where things take an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien's day had started off rather normal. He'd woken up, shared a kiss with his beautiful girlfriend, had an amazing breakfast, and had headed off to work with one last kiss goodbye.

But his day didn't end that way. He'd had a surprise meeting at the last moment, forcing him to cancel his dinner plans with Cecelia, and stay at work for another two hours at least. And he was so thankful for her, she'd brushed it off with a genuine smile, telling him to do what he has to do, and then get a good night's rest.

She'd even asked for a general time of when he'd be home (probably for a surprise dinner he guessed, he really was lucky), and then blew him a kiss through the phone, saying good luck. He repeated the gesture, before hanging up.

But to his surprise the meeting had only taken half an hour, before he was on his way home, ready to spend the beautiful night with his lovely girlfriend.

What he certainly didn't expect was to find her having sex with some random guy on their couch.

"Wait, Adrien!" She'd said, trying to untangle herself from that guy so she could run after him. "Wait! I love you! I didn't mean to hurt you!" But he'd already left.

And just his luck, it had started raining sometime between the time he'd entered the house, and the time he'd run out. Just my luck, he thought bitterly.

He'd continued to walk, not knowing where he was headed, just knowing that he needed to get away from there, and get out of the rain. He didn't know what brought him to Marinette's house, though.

They'd grown closer after she'd gotten over her awkward stuttering phase, and even closer when a little slip up had revealed their identities to one another. Surely she wouldn't mind letting him stay for the night.

So, he knocked, and waited patiently as the door slowly opened a few minutes later, before being yanked all the way open. Probably after seeing who was at her door, he guessed. "Adrien? What are you doing here? Your clothes are soaked!" She'd said.

"I- Just- Can I stay the night? Please?" Without a word, she nodded, dragging him inside her house, before rushing to her bathroom to get him some towels. She'd then returned with some clothes for him to wear, before heading to the kitchen to make them a drink.

When he'd returned, she'd simply handed him a glass of water, while taking a sip of coffee from her own cup. They both sat down on her sofa, silence incasing the room. The only sound that could really be heard was the pouring rain outside, mixing with the 'plip plop' sound of Adrien's tears rolling down his cheeks, and dropping into his glass. "Adrien, if you don't mind me asking," she said at last, "what happened?" Seeing his lack of response, she continued, "If you don't want to talk-"

"Cecelia, She- She- She cheated on me." He finally said, the tears continuing to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, Adrien." She said, getting up and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him, because honestly, what do you say to that? "I am so sorry. She doesn't deserve you." She squeezed him just a little tighter.

"But, I'm the problem, aren't I?" He said bitterly. "That's why my relationships never seem to work out, right? Because of me? I just don't understand. Why is it so hard for someone to love me? Not my money, or my looks, or- or any of it. Why can't someone just love me for me? Why am I so unloveable, Mari? Why?" And he looked so utterly broken, she just wanted to make Cecelia pay for what she'd done to him. But right now wasn't the time, nor place. Right now, she needed to be there for him, because he needed her.

"Now you listen to me Adrien Agreste," She said, "if there is anyone in this world who deserves love, it's you. You lost your mother, your father was absent, yet you turned out to be the most wonderful and amazing human being I've ever met. Those girls don't understand what they've lost, because the real treasure isn't your money or your looks, it's who you are as a person, and goddammit, you deserve all the love in the world."

And then she pressed her lips to his, and reveled in the fact that instead of pushing her away, he kissed her back. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer so she was situated on his lap, her hands on his cheeks, as they continued to kiss, neither one wanting to pull away, but knowing they both needed to come up for air. She pulled back, a silent question in her eyes, one that he seemed to decipher immediately, before going back in for more.

His lips on hers, and hers on his. He pulled away, but only to continue by trailing kisses down her neck, before he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder. He placed a quick kiss there, before gently sinking his teeth in, reveling in her gasp of pleasure. He quickly soothed the skin with his tongue, before placing one last kiss there.

And then he asked a silent question, his hands already under her shirt, which seemed to bring her out of her lustful haze. She pulled away, trying to ignore the hurt look in his eye, as she disentangled their bodies. "Adrien, we can't. You're hurting. I can't take advantage of you. We should just- We should go to bed."

"And you're just going to pretend like none of this just happened?" He asked, and she could feel the hurt in his voice. "That it meant nothing to you? Well, I can't Mari, I just can't. Because it did mean something to me, it meant everything to me. You know how long I'd waited for you? And you're just gonna make me pretend none of this happened?"

"We'll talk about this in the morning." She said at last. "Goodnight, Adrien."

"...Goodnight, Marinette." Though he doubted if she heard him, seeing as she'd already closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You what? Girl." Was what Alya said after Marinette recounted the details of the previous night to her best friend. "Let me get this straight. Cecelia cheated on him, he came to you, and then you kissed him, practically made out with him, and then he spent the night?" She took a bite of her croissant.

She nodded, putting her head in her hands, and letting out a groan. "And I promised him we'd talk about it in the morning, but I just couldn't do it. I mean, I've liked him for so long Als, and he practically confessed to me last night. What was I supposed to do? Let him ask me out and say yes? He's emotionally unstable right now. He needs to take care of himself, and I need to be there for him as his friend. Dating him would only make everything even more complicated. I can't do that to him, no matter how much I love him."

"But that also means he's currently in your house alone, with no idea where you are. So, what are you going to do?"

"Send Nino over and have him make up something up to tell Adrien?" At Alya's raised eyebrow, she sighed. "...I'm going to go talk to Adrien."

-x-

Adrien woke up to an insistent knocking on the door, and belatedly realized he was still at Marinette's. With a groan, he moved to get up, but only further entangled himself in the blankets causing him to roll onto the floor.

He just didn't understand why Marinette hadn't answered the door yet. He quickly untangled himself from his blanket cocoon before rushing over to the door while trying to fix his hair.

"Hello?" He said, as he opened the door, and then the entirety of last night caught up with him. "Cecelia? What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

She sent him a flirty smile, before entering Marinette's house to wrap her arms around his neck. "That doesn't matter, Adrihoney, but I am so sorry about last night. It wasn't what it looked like, though, I pro-"

"So you weren't having sex with another man in our house?" He said, as he removed her arms from around him.

"What? No, of course not. I-"

"Because it sure did look like that to me. What was his name, anyway?"

"Oh, Luc? He's-"

"Isn't he your ex-boyfriend? You cheated on me with your ex?"

"No, Adrien, it isn't like that I swear." At his raised eyebrow, she continued. "He came over for dinner, since you had to cancel, and we'd had a few drinks. We ended up playing truth or dare and-"

"And what? He dared you to have sex with him?"

"Actually it was make out, but-"

"And you went through with it!?"

"-I wasn't thinking straight, and there were no feelings behind it, I swear."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you still cheated on me, whether there were feelings behind it or not. So-"

"But, why, exactly, did you come here, anyway? Were you cheating on me with that Marinette girl?"

"What, no, I-"

"Maybe not physically, but you were emotionally, weren't you? I saw the way you look at her, compared to the way you look at your other friends, even me. She was that other girl, wasn't she? The one you'd always had feelings for before you started to find yourself some girlfriends? You never loved me, did you?"

"That is none of your business. And of course I cared about you. The fact of the matter though, is you cheated on me, and I can't trust you anymore. So-"

"Can't we just start over? Pretend this never happened and go back to the way things were before. I love you. And I know in time, you can grow to love me too."

"No, we can't, and I'm sorry Cecelia, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She didn't move, instead glancing around the house. "Where'd you're little friend run off to, anyway? She didn't leave you, did she?" She smirked.

"I said you need to leave."

"Ugh, fine." She said with a roll of her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "But this isn't over. You'll come back to me." And with that, she spun on her heel and left, closing the door behind her.

Adrien sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, and sinking back onto the couch. He sat up a moment later when he remembered one thing Cecelia had said. "Where is Marinette?"

After checking around the house to confirm the obvious, she wasn't home, he remembered what she'd told him last night: That they could talk about what had happened. Maybe she had some errands to run?

He sat himself back down on the couch, head in his head as he thought about his conversation with Cecelia. She had been right, as hard as it was to admit it. He had been cheating on her emotionally, hadn't he? Even when he was dating those other girls, and then Cecelia, he'd always had those underlying feelings for Marinette, for his lady.

-x-

Marinette groaned as she started her car to head back home. Alya was right, she shouldn't have left him alone like that, not after the day he'd had yesterday. She just wasn't sure what she was going to tell him.

That she loved him but they couldn't be together? She didn't want to hurt him, he was hurting enough already.

Why was love so complicated? She hit the break peddle as she neared a red light, the one right before she turned into her driveway. She glanced out the window, and- Was that Cecelia walking down the steps of her house?

When the light turned green, she made her way home, before running up the stairs to her house. "Adrien?" She asked hesitantly.

Maybe he'd already- "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"


End file.
